1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an egg handling system, and in particular to an apparatus for handling eggs delivered to a receiving station in an egg grader in which individual eggs are classified and packaged in accordance with their physical characteristics, including weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, egg processing systems in which eggs having the same size, weight, etc. are delivered to separate receiving stations for packing into egg cartons are known in the art. In the processing of eggs, one important component of the processing system is an egg grader by means of which each of the eggs being processed is classified or graded in accordance with its particular physical characteristics including the weight or size of the egg. Generally, included in the egg grading process is a candling operation by which defects such as blood spots, dirt stains, rough spots, shell cracks or other defects are identified. In addition, as part of the grading process each egg is weighed in order to determine its size for ultimate packing with other eggs of a generally similar weight and size. In this respect the eggs are weighed in order to facilitate packing in accordance with established weight ranges specified by governmental agencies. Eggs are generally classified into designated classifications, dependent on weight, such as small, medium, large and extra large. In addition, classifications such as peewee and jumbo are utilized for those eggs not falling within the aforementioned weight classifications.
In an egg grader performing the foregoing operations, limitations exist for the performance of the machine which in turn dictate the maximum operating speed for an entire automated egg processing system. In order to improve the operating efficiency of such egg processing systems, the speed at which the egg grader of such a system operates must be increased, which requires the handling system to have a high-speed response time and yet maintain accurate separation and packaging of the respective eggs.